


Realization

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Meddling, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Can Pansy accept the love she has been offered?
Relationships: Secret Pairing
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess6800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess6800/gifts).



> This was written for Jess6800 for Fairest of the Rares Love Fest 2020! My first try at angst, and its only a little angst, so I hope you enjoy this!  
> #TeamAphrodite
> 
> Edited 5/15/20

It was wrong. She knew it was wrong, everything her upbringing had taught her, told her that even speaking civilly to a Weasley was a punishment worthy offense. If only her father could see her now, wrapped around a Weasley in his pathetic little flat that could fit inside her foyer. As wrong as it was, Merlin did it feel right.  Gripping his bright red hair and yanking his mouth down to hers, only to have him push her away.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me witch? You cant tell me we have to stop this then show up here a week later for sex. We've been doing this for almost a year Pansy. I'm in love with you! You know this, I told you I wanted more from you then sex, I want you here in the morning when I wake up, when I come home from work. I want to take you to meet my family's" He rubbed his hands over his face and grimaced.

Pansy scoffed, cutting him off "Yes your family will likely hex the shite out of me as soon as I step through the front door."

He sighed "No they wouldn't! They don't care about what happened eight years ago Pansy. Hell, Ginnys has been married to Blaise for three years and since Harry shacked up with Malfoy, he's been to the Burrow for Sunday dinner. You can't keep pushing me away. None of us are the same people we used to be!" He grabbed her face, forcing her to look in his bright blue eyes "Just give me a chance, give us a chance."

Pansy pulled away, willing herself not to cry "No, I've told you I can't."

"Then I think you need to go, I love you but I'm not going to be strung along anymore. This is killing me." He turned around and walked from the room, slamming his bedroom door as he went.

Pansy just stood there in his living room, trying to catch her breath, refusing to break down, at least not where he could hear her. Walking out the door, she turned on the spot and apparated to her bedroom. She collapsed on the floor in a heap and sobbed.

* * *

Pansy hadn't left her room in three weeks. Thank Merlin for house elves or she would have starved.

"You look like hell, how long has it been since you've showered?"

Pansy rolled over to see Hermione standing in her doorway.

"Go away Granger, I don't need your smothering, I'm just fine."

Hermione snorted "You look it too." She opened the curtains with a flick of her wand and Pansy flinched.

"You missed my shower, you're the Godmother and I expected you to be there. You've refused all the owls we've sent. You're lucky it was me who came over. Theo, Draco, and Harry are probably still arguing over who should be the one to stage the intervention for whatever is going on with you. I heard them mention contacting your mother." Hermione told her with a sly smile.

Pansy shot up "I'll kill them all. It's no one's business what's going on with me. I'm sorry I missed the shower, I'll make it up to you, can you please just go away." She rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head.

She felt the mattress dip beside her as Hermione laid down next to her.

"You know me better than that, I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on. You're my best friend and I'm seriously worried here Pans. I've never seen you like this."

"I got dumped okay. Is that what you wanted to hear? Pansy Parkinson got dumped, I shouldn't care but I do. Why do I care? I've never cared before. It was just supposed to be sex, no strings, but then he had to go and tell me he loved me. Who does that? I'm unlovable." Pansy was crying so hard now, her words were unintelligible.

"Oh Pans, you are anything but unlovable! You're the best friend I have, you're more like a sister. All the guys love you. You're the best Godmother to our children. You're kind, brave, the most selfless person I've ever met and I've known Harry Potter for years so that's saying something." Hermione started rubbing soothing circles on Pansy's back as the dark haired witch tried to control her tears.

Pansy wiped her eyes and looked at Hermione. They had a rocky start when Theo told Pansy he was dating the golden girl. By the time they had been together a year and were announcing their engagement, Pansy was firmly friends with Hermione. They had gotten closer over the years, closer than anyone had ever gotten to Pansy. Until she started up with him.

"Will you tell me who he is? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

Pansy looked down "I can't tell you. He made his feelings clear and I went and fucked it all up. I'm just going to die alone." Pansy threw the blanket back over her head and turned away.

Hermione huffed and yanked the blanket away from her "You will not. Just tell me who it is and I'll help you, Pans. You obviously feel something for him or you wouldn't be this upset. Tell me and we will figure this out together."

Pansy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "You're not leaving until I tell you, are you?"

"Nope!" Hermione said primly as she made herself comfortable on Pansy's bed, resting her hands on her massive bump. "I'll stay here as long as it takes. I hope you don't take too long, 3 more weeks and there will be another person sharing the bed with us."

Pansy rolled her eyes "Okay I'll tell you but you can't laugh."

"I solemnly swear" Hermione said with a wink

Pansy leaned over and whispered into Hermione's ear.

"WHAT? Pansy...just...WHAT? You mean to tell me that for a year, you've been shagging-"

Pansy threw her hand over Hermione's mouth "Don't say it, please."

Hermione's eyes were as wide as saucers "Okay, just give me a minute to wrap my head around this. I just can't imagine you and... _ him _ together."

"Blame Draco, it was at his Christmas party. He was always out of town with Quidditch for everything else. I know he was at your wedding and Blaise and Ginnys but I never had any contact with him until that night."

"Just how much did you drink that night for  _ that _ to happen?"

Pansy narrowed her eyes at Hermione "For your information, that was during my self imposed period of sobriety after embarrassing myself at Ginny baby shower thank you very much." She started picking at a thread on her comforter, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"Stone cold sober then, eh? Well, I think I can come up with something if this is what you really want."

"I miss him Hermione, I tried to put this wall up around me so I'd never be hurt but he just took a bludger right to it and I was falling for him before I even knew it. I was content to just have sex with him then he had to go and admit he loved me! Who does that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "A man in love obviously. I can work with this, I know just what you should do."

With that, Hermione laid out her plan, and it was a good one. Obviously marrying a Slytherin had only made Hermione more devious. She could do this. She wanted to do this.

She just hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

Three days later found Pansy standing outside the door to the Burrow, holding onto Hermione's hand like it was a lifeline.

"You're sure this will work? Maybe we shouldn't do this so publicly. What if he's moved on?"

Hermione smiled at her "He hasn't moved on, he looks much like you did three days ago. It's going to be fine, I promise. Are you ready?"

Despite the knot in her stomach, Pansy nodded. She could do this.

Hermione opened the door "Hey everyone, We're here."

They walked into the crowded living room to see the entire Weasley clan along with Theo, Draco, Harry, and Blaise staring at them.

Pansy made eye contact with the redheaded man who she couldn't get out of her head. "Could I speak to you please, maybe outside?"

He nodded dumbly and tripped over Harry in his haste to follow her outside.

"Pansy, what the hell are you doing here? Why are you here?"

Pansy steps toward him, touching his chest lightly " I don't know about you, but I've had a shite week. I did realize a few things though."

He swallowed thickly "And what might that be?"

"I realized that I miss you. I miss your stupid jokes, the way you leave your socks all over the floor of your flat with no regard for anyone who might come visit. I miss the way you look at me when I talk, I miss how you run your fingers through my hair. I miss you. In realizing that I missed you, I realized something else."

Pansy took a step forward, standing on her toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck "I'm in love with you, Ron Weasley, and I want everything with you, a whole life with socks on the floor, breakfast in the mornings, and little red hair children that you can teach to play Quidditch. That is, if you'll still have me?" She looked into his wide, impossibly blue eyes and prayed to the old Gods and new that he hadn't given up on her.

Ron started at her long enough that she started to mentally curse Hermione. She started to pull away when his arms tightened around her and he dipped his head and kissed her.

"I love you so much you nutter."

Pansy laughed and relaxed in his arms, deepening the kiss just as a loud voice rang out through the door.

_ Ronald Weasley, what do you think you're doing? Bring that poor girl inside this instant, it's freezing. I raised you better than this." _

Ron pulled away and chuckled "You sure you're ready for all of that? My family's a bit mental?"

"Well, I assumed you got it from somewhere."

Slipping her hand into his, Pansy decided she would never take this for granted again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
